Contagion
An Initiative citizen with an incurable disease has been awakened from stasis. Track her down and return her to stasis before the disease spreads. Acquisition On the first return to the Tempest after visiting Kadara Port, there is an e-mail from Captain Nozomi Dunn titled Please see me. Acknowledge the e-mail to receive the next objective. Walkthrough This mission will fail if the objectives involving the Cryo Bay and the Nexus are not completed before returning to Khi Tasira during Meridian: The Way Home. Meet with Dunn on Hyperion's Habitation Deck Captain Dunn contacts Pathfinder Ryder over the comm immediately upon arrival on Nexus asking for a meeting on a matter she doesn't want to discuss on open channels. (The comm message is a second reminder to check email). Speaking with Dunn reveals that one of Dr. Harry Carlyle's medtechs has smuggled a relative on board the Nexus and recently awakened the person from cryo stasis. The relative is carrier of a rare contagious disease, that hasn't yet come into the later stages where the disease becomes viral. Dunn wants to keep the matter secret to avoid a public panic, and has not informed Director Jarun Tann or anyone else. She asks you to handle the problem discreetly. You receive +530 XP when the conversation is over. Speak with Dr. Carlyle next for more information. Speak with Harry in the cryo bay Dr. Carlyle can supply you with in-depth details on the issue. The medtech Charlie cheated the screening process to sneak his aunt Ruth Bekker on board and woke her up recently. The disease TH-314 has three stages, is deadly, and highly contagious in its final stage. TH-314 is airborne and jumps between species. There is no cure. If Ruth manages to get off the Nexus, the situation will be very bad and she might infect the angaran people. Dr. Harry gives SAM access to files concerning the matter of Ruth Bekker. Speak with an immigration officer in the docking area The Immigration Officer has met Ruth. Her station access was initially restricted to the Common Area, and after some time the restriction was lifted. Search for Ruth Bekker's previous location SAM can track Ruth's movements using her biological signature. SAM will let you know when you're on the right track. You can use the scanner to find an orange humanoid figure and begin tracking Ruth's movements. *Ruth was using a nearby terminal searching for her nephew. *Next she was trying identify a plant type, reasons unknown. *She has been walking near the Vehicle Merchant. *She was also trying to get access the tram, but access was denied. *Another spot is at the entrance to The Vortex. *The final location is inside The Vortex, where she received a message from the Immigration Officer that her access restriction has been cleared. Gather information at the Vortex in the Nexus Commons Speak with the patrons in The Vortex until someone can tell Ryder about Ruth. Lator Valon mentioned that Ruth has gone to Ops looking for someone called Teron. You receive +270 XP after speaking with Lator. Speak with Teron in Nexus Ops Teron Aminus is working at a large console. Teron lets you know that Ruth was here not long ago. Ruth didn't look so well and was acting strangely. Ruth asked for her nephew, talked about the shuttles, and ran off in the middle of a sentence. It seems Ruth has entered the stage 2 paranoia phase of the disease. +270 XP is awarded after speaking with Teron. Dr. Carlyle calls on the Comm and lets you know that Ruth has attacked a dockworker and stolen a shuttle. The risk for a pandemic has increased because Ruth now is out there somewhere. Investigate the docking bay Dockworker Samuel Francoeur is sitting on a bench recovering from an attack. Samuel managed to damage the hull of the shuttle during the theft. Luckily the damaged shuttle will leave a radiation trail that can be followed. You receive +270 XP after speaking with Samuel. Investigate the stolen shuttle's trail The shuttle trail leads to four star systems Anasa, Solminae, Tecunis, and Zaubray. Scanning a shuttle trail gives +50 in each of the star systems for a total of +200 . Scanning the trail reveals that the hull's integrity is getting increasingly worse. In the fourth system that you scan, it becomes apparent that shuttle destruction is imminent. The final scanned trail indicates that the shuttle is heading for a landing on Kadara. Find the shuttle on Kadara Go to the navpoint on Kadara. The location is west of Kurinth's Valley (in the northwest portion of the map). The shuttle has crashed and has been abandoned. Investigate the crash site The flight recorder from the shuttle is located on the ground. Ruth was aware that she was in stage 3 of the disease and was going to self-destruct the shuttle. Before she was able to detonate the shuttle though, someone kidnapped her. Now there is a high risk the disease will spread. Track Ruth Bekker Use the scanner to detect angaran footprints lead away from the crash site. Follow them to a nearby building. Investigate the building Inside the building are Roekaar and a fight is inevitable. Defeat the Roekaar A few Roekaar Raiders and Roekaar Sharpshooters will be on site and after you beat the first group, a drop ship will bring in more to be defeated. Unlock the door The door on the top floor is locked. Use the console on the bottom floor to unlock it. On the datapads in the room, you can learn about the Roekaar's hideous plans. In the same room as the console, there is a stasis pod that is taken apart. Scanning the pod indicates it can be reassembled to working order. Ryder suggests the pod can be used to bring Ruth Bekker back to the Nexus. Scanning the Medical Database Terminal gives some hopeful news. It turns out that the angara are immune to the TH-314 disease. You decide to tell Dr. Harry about this - maybe it will be possible to create a cure with this information. There is an Angaran Integrated Tech Node in the lower room that can be scanned for +100 . There are two lootable containers in the room. Confront the Roekaar leader Upstairs, the door is now unlocked. The Roekaar leader holds Ruth hostage. Deal with the situation. If you refuse to let the Roekaar leader go, both Ruth and the Roekaar Leader will be killed. This will ensure that the virus sample is secured. If you let the Roekaar leader go with a sample of the virus, Ruth will be saved. SAM will conclude that the sample is degraded beyond use. The mission then ends after you've made a decision. There is a lootable container and a datapad in the room. Aftermath There is no indication after the mission that Dr. Harry has been informed about the angaran immunity or from Captain Dunn on the successful resolution of the problem. Rewards *+530 XP *+73 AVP Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Nexus Category:Kadara Category:Hyperion Category:Heleus Assignments